The Adventures of Thomas
The Adventures of Thomas would have been a sixty-seven minute theatrical Thomas and Friends film. It has been given several release dates, but the latest statement from HiT Entertainment was that there is "no definitive confirmation on the project's status at this time". Plot The film will take place in London during World War II, and revolves around a pre-teen boy who has drifted apart from his father. The son is introduced into the world of Sodor, a place his father visited as a child but cannot remember. There is a bonding experience. It is also confirmed that it will involve a steam engine versus Diesel engine confrontation. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * "Father" * "Son" Locations tidmouth sheds son house fat controller house shed official dieselworks knapford Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt and father * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and son * Steven Kynman as Duck * Joe Mills as Donald Douglas and Oliver * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Mark Moraghan as Narrator US * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James * Kerry Shale as Gordon Henry and Diesel * William Hope as Toby and Edward * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and father * Jules De Jongh as Emily * Teresa Gallagher as son * Steven Kynman as Duck * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas and Oliver * Mark Moraghan as narrator Trivia * The movie was originally scheduled for a "late 2010" release, but was pushed back to Spring 2011, then to a 2012 release, and finally a 2014 release. However, according to an interview with UCLA Magazine, the movie would have been released in 2013. * The film would have used a combination of live action (most likely humans) and CGI. Weta Digital was going to supply the CGI aspect of the film. The E2 portrayed in the teaser poster however was made by Nitrogen Studios. * The film was going create its own line of toys aimed at an older audience. * This film was to be the first in a potential series which would run alongside the television series. * WETA Workshop and Mattel Entertainment Design Group, the creative team behind the movie, are "re-imagining the core characters and the world in a way that will appeal to a wide kids and family audience." * It appeared that the movie would have been distributed by Cinetic Media and UTA's Independent Film Group in conjunction with HiT Entertainment. *This movie will mark the first time to have Tidmouth Sheds in 12 births that Duck, Donald, Douglas and Oliver will be a part of the Steam Team with Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily. Credits ''Main article: The Adventures of Thomas/Credits '' Category:Movies Category:Thomas and Friends Movies